dreams & memories
by digidestined ofthe padded room
Summary: Tai/Sora fic. Kari dies so Tai separates himself for the others. oh no.
1. Default Chapter Title

Kari opened her mouth to scream, but not a sound was heard as piedmon   
dove at her. Tai tried to run to save her, but he couldn't move. Now he could   
her screams of terror and pain. He couldn't hear himself yelling, but he knew   
he was. Then there was complete silence, and Tai knew she was gone.  
Tai pulled himself up in his bed. Sweat dotted his forehead, and his   
breath came short and hurried. Tai put his face in his hands and started to cry.   
It had been four years since she died. Tai was convinced that her death was   
all his fault. He and the others had left the digital world and Tai had separated   
himself from them. They reminded him too much of Kari. Tai cried himself   
too sleep, something he did too often.   
Tai woke up early, only to lay in bed for an hour, wondering if it was   
worth it to get up. But at 7:00 he finally summoned the courage to face the   
world. He changed into clothes that he could be seen in public wearing. Then   
pulled on his jacket and shoes. Tai had to take a walk, he couldn't stand to sit   
around the house for another Saturday.   
Tai could see his breath hanging in the cold morning air. He liked the   
cold, but didn't know why. Tai looked upward at the cloudless, icy blue sky, and   
wished it would rain. Something suddenly hit Tai, knocking him to the ground.   
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking…"a girl said.  
"It's OK, it was my fault." Tai said, still a little surprised. He helped her up,   
then looked at her.  
"Sora?" Tai asked. The girl looked at him carefully.  
"Tai?!" She yelled. Tai and Sora threw their arms around themselves.   
"oh my god, I don't believe it's you!" Sora said excitedly. "You, um,   
disappeared for four years."  
"Yeah, I guess I kinda did." He admitted.   
"You wanna go get some coffee here and catch up?" Sora asked.  
"I can't, um I'm busy." Tai lied, he didn't want to talk."Sorry."  
"That's OK Tai," Sora pulled a slip of paper and a pencil out of her bag and   
wrote down some numbers. "Here's my number, call me when you're not so   
busy."  
"OK Sora, see ya later."  
"Bye Tai." She said and the two walked off in two different directions.   
Tai pulled himself up in his bed, the dream had come back. His throat was dry,   
making it hard to breath. Tai stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen where   
he poured him self a glass of water. He glanced at the slip of paper with Sora's   
number on it. Tai looked at it for a while. It felt good just to have it, just to   
know he had some connection to the out side world. Someone who wanted to   
hear from him. 'Should I call her?' Tai thought. He looked at the phone and   
then gave into his compulsion.  
"Hi, Sora, it's Tai."  
"What, Tai?" Sora said incoherently "What time is it?"  
"It's, um 4:41."  
"a.m.?"  
"Listen Sora, I'm sorry I called you so early" Tai apologized. "I'll let you get   
your sleep, bye."  
"What, no Tai. It's OK." Sora yawned. "What do you want?"  
"Well it's stupid." Tai said. "I had a nightmare…about Kari," Tai mumbled,   
embarrassed that he was calling her this early in the morning because he had a   
nightmare. 'How old am I again?' Tai thought.   
"What happened?" Sora replied.  
"Well, um…you know she was…" Tai choked. "killed. I saw her dying, and I   
couldn't do anything to help her. It was so real."  
"It's OK Tai, it was only a dream" She reassured. Tai smiled to himself.  
"Your right, it was only a dream." Tai said.   
"It's OK Tai, I understand." She said.  
"Hey, you wanna meet for coffee tomorrow, at that place I ran into you?"  
"Sure Tai, at 11:00?"  
"OK," Tai said. "I'll let you sleep now. Bye."  
"Bye."  
************************************************************************   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The phone rang, interrupting Sora from her breakfast.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Sora, it's Mimi."  
"Oh hey Mimi." Sora said.  
"Guess what? Matt bought me the cutest little ear-" Mimi said.  
"Mimi." Sora said interupting her friend.  
"What?"  
"Can I tell you something?" Sora asked.  
"Why wouldn't you?" Mimi replied.  
"Well, um I found Tai."   
"What! You mean Tai, like Taichi? Ohmigod!" She said excitedly.   
"Like the Tai that we knew?"  
"Yes Mimi, Tai that we knew." Sora said. "I ran into him on the street   
yesterday. And I'm meeting him for coffee later."  
"What, you're dating Tai. Uh, I am so out of the loop anymore." Mimi   
sighed.  
"Mimi, it is not a date, I'm just-"  
"Wait one sec Sora." Sora could hear a muffled voice in the   
background, probably Matt. Sora was convinced that Matt was living over there.   
"Oh it's just Sora telling me about her date with Tai." Mimi said to Matt.   
"What!?" Matt yelled. There were scuffling noises and then "What?" Matt said.  
"I, I found Tai." Sora stuttered.  
"Oh man, are you serious. I didn't think we'd ever see him again." Matt said, obviously shocked.  
"Neither did I" Sora mumbled. "Matt? Um, I gotta go, I'll call you and Mimi back. OK?"  
"Sure, bye"  
"Bye Matt tell Mimi I said bye." Sora sighed as she hung up. She looked up at the clock, 10:45. Sora realized she should probably leave soon. She put her dishes in the sink and went o go get some money. Sora stopped herself in front of the mirror. She'd been thinking a lot about her past since she ran into Tai. Sora looked at her reflection as if it wasn't her own. 'Man, I've changed' she thought. She'd lost her hat and gloves a long time ago. Sora still wore jeans, but her shirts were as Mimi put it 'Like, so goth'. But anymore they matched her attitude towards life. Mimi and Matt had recovered from the digital world, but Sora hadn't.   
  
Tai had gotten there early, he hadn't been able to sleep and it showed. He looked pale and it seemed as though the coffee was the only thing keeping his head off of the table.   
"Hey Sora." Tai greeted as she sat down across from him.  
"Hey Tai." She smiled, and looked him. Tai had changed a lot too. He didn't wear his goggles(oh no.)or gloves anymore. And to Sora he just seemed darker, not just his clothes, but the way he acted. Sora realized that, like her Tai had not recovered from the digital world.   
"Tai?" Sora asked, concern in her voice. "Did you sleep OK last night?"  
"Well..." Tai thought 'Should I tell her?'. "No, I, I couldn't sleep."  
"Why not Tai?"  
"Because... I just couldn't, OK." Tai snapped. He could feel the tears building up, so he buried his face in his arms folded on the table. 'Oh man, I can't believe I'm having a break down in front of Sora. She's never gonna talk to me again.' He thought. The a hand touched his shoulder.  
"Tai?" Sora asked gently. "Tai, it's OK." Tai looked up at Sora.  
"You don't have to tell me Tai."   
"I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's just..."  
"I know Tai." She reassured. "We all went through a hard time, we didn't exactly have the healthiest childhood." Sora smiled at Tai and he smiled back. They talk for at least an hour, about what had been going on in those past 4 years and other unimportant stuff. Sora realized that Tai had changed. He wasn't the ambitious, loud kid she had spent all those years in the digital world with. Tai seemed broken.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Kari opened her mouth to scream, but not a sound was heard as Piedmon   
dove at her. Tai tried to run to save her, but he couldn't move. Now he could   
her screams of terror and pain. He couldn't hear himself yelling, but he knew   
he was. Then there was complete silence, and Tai knew she was gone.  
  
Tai pulled himself up in his bed . "I can't take it anymore!" He yelled out loud. Tai could still hear her screams ringing in his ears. He rested his head in his hands as tears streamed down his face. The pain of his sister's death had found a new weapon, his dreams. This seemed the last straw for Tai. "I just want it all to go away." He mumbled. It was so frustrating, not knowing when they would end, if they would end and why they started out of no where. "Go away!" Tai yelled, grabbing his pillow and tossing it across the room to release his pent up anger. It hit the dresser, knocking some of the endless clutter to the floor. He cringed at the sound of breaking glass. "Oh cr*p, what have I done now?" Tai muttered. Then searched the clutter, until his hand found the broken item: a picture frame. He stared blankly at the picture it held in it's shattered grip. It was one of him and Kari, before the digital world, before everything. Tai dropped the broken picture in shock.  
  
  
Sora was awakened by a loud pounding at her door. (I would like u all to keep in mind that this is rated PG.) She opened it to a pale shaking Tai. "Tai?" Sora asked, surprised, "What's wrong Tai?" Tai stood there for a moment, looking guilty.   
"I killed her..." Tai said, sounding really out of it. Sora thought for a moment and then realized what he was talking about.  
"Tai it's not your fault," She said as she hugged him, Tai rested his head on her shoulder. He was just glad some one cared.  
"Yes it is, if I hadn't taken her to the digital world none of this would have happened. If only I could have protected her, I shouldn't have let her fight..." Tai trailed off, lost in his own dark cave.(if you got the reference in that last line, good for you)  
"No Tai, you couldn't have known that would happen, none of us did." Sora explained. "And you always protected her, you were always there for her."   
Tai sighed shakily as the tears returned. Part of him knew she was right, but the other part still refused to except it.   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hello people! I will be gone for 2 weeks after I put this up, so don't expect   
anything. Oh yeah, um, I realize how very little romance this has in it. But leave me   
alone. I have (without meaning to) taken the mulder & scully approach in this fic. I'm   
starting to swear the x-files is haunting my fics. Which, come to think of it isn't really a   
bad thing. But I will be coming out with a x-files/digimon crossover to please the x-files   
gods. OK then, enough of my rambling, and read the fic already!  
  
6 months later…  
  
Sora stood in her mother's store with her back to the door, as she arranged some flowers.   
Someone entered and quietly snuck up behind her, grinning almost evilly. He then   
quickly took her arm and put his hand over her eyes, startling Sora.  
"Guess who!"  
"Hey Tai." She smiled. Tai let go of her and she turned to face him. "You almost gave   
me a heart attack."  
"Heh, that was the plan." Tai joked. Sora checked her watch.  
"What are you doing here Tai? It's early."  
"Oh, I called your apartment, and you weren't there, so I figured you would be here…"   
he explained, "I…I had the dream again."  
"Oh." She said. Then caught his gaze and looked into his pained eyes. "You gonna be   
OK?" Tai nodded.  
"I'll be fine." It had been 3 weeks since he had last had 'the dream' as it was so   
ominously referred to. Tai was getting better, just very slowly. His sister's death was a   
wound that would never fully heal. Tai and Sora talked for a while before Tai had to   
leave.   
Sora watched Tai leave after they said their goodbye's. She sighed and turned   
back to her work. Suddenly, a blinding light hit her…  
Tai walked down the street from the flower shop. He watched the people pass   
him by on the street, people with lives. Tai smiled to himself. When out of nowhere,   
(you guessed it) a blinding light hit him…  
Mimi poured the milk into her cereal and sat down in front of the TV. She turned   
it on and flipped to cartoons. Then screamed as (once again) a blinding light hit her…  
Matt walked out his room just as a pile of mail fell through the mail slot. He   
picked it up and started to flip through it. Then he was hit by (all together now) a   
blinding light…  
  
Tai lifted his pounding head. "Ow." He moaned. He checked out his   
surroundings, to find he was in a wooded area with Sora lying unconscious a few feet   
away from him. He pulled himself up and staggered towards her, then knelt beside her.  
"Sora?" He said shaking her gently. "Sora? Wake up." Sora slowly opened her eyes.   
"Tai?" She blinked. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around.   
"I wish I knew." He said, helping her up. Then the both froze at the sound of something,   
or someone moving near by. Sora grabbed Tai's hand in fear.   
"What was that?" Sora whispered. Tai looked to a near by bush.  
"Sounds like it came from over there." He said heading for the bush with Sora following   
close behind him. They cautiously looked around it to find a girl with pink hair holding   
her head.   
"Mimi?!" Tai and Sora asked in unison.   
"Don't yell so loud, my head-" She looked up. "Tai?! Sora?!" She jumped up and   
hugged them both. Then Mimi looked at the surrounding woods, then spotted what she   
was looking for.   
"Matt!" She called out as she ran towards an unconscious Matt, and sat next to him.   
"Matt? Matt, please wake up."   
Tai and Sora stood a few feet away, watching the two of them. Tai looked at how much   
they had both changed. Mimi's hair and shirt were the same color, and she wore baggy   
jeans. Matt's spiky blonde hair had blue on the tips. He wore a gray shirt and also had   
baggy jeans.   
Matt then lifted up his head and Mimi hugged him. Tai looked to Sora and asked "Are   
they…dating?" Sora nodded. Matt picked himself up and saw Tai and Sora standing   
across the clearing.  
"Tai?!" He yelled, then held his head. "Ow."   
"Hey Matt."   
"Well this has been a lovely reunion, but we still don't know where we are." Sora   
reminded them.  
"This place kinda reminds me of the digi-" Matt put his hand over Mimi's mouth cutting   
her off. But Tai already knew what she was going to say and he knew she was right. He   
prayed silently that she would be wrong, and yet he still had a disturbing feeling that it   
was true.   



	5. Default Chapter

They had been walking for a while now, just wandering. All of them knew where they   
were, but were all too afraid to say it. None of them could find their digimon, or any   
digimon for that matter.   
Tai looked up at the sun hanging low in the black skies. He knew something was wrong   
considering the choice coloring in the sky and plants. And the eerie silence that wrapped   
around them. Tai led the way as usual, with Sora behind him, glancing nervously at the   
surrounding forest. While Matt and Mimi lingered together at the end of the line.  
"Hey Tai?" Matt called out, "Maybe we should take a break soon." Tai turned around to   
look at Matt, remembering the endless fights they used to have over stuff as simple as   
this.  
"Sure, I'm getting a little tired to." Tai said.  
"Wait, look!" Sora yelled, pointing behind Tai at a piece of metal sticking out of the   
ground. Everyone rushed to it and peered over the piece.  
"Looks like there's more to it." Matt said, starting to dig at the edges and Tai joined in.   
"Oh my god..." Sora gaped at what they had dug up. Tai and Matt stepped back to look   
at it.  
"Isn't that one of Gennai's floaty-picture-thingys?" Mimi asked.   
"Isn't this usually when Gennai pops up and tells us what's going on?" Sora said, looking   
to Tai for some kind of consolation.   
"I don't think he's coming this time..." Tai sighed.  
"This doesn't look good, I mean, well look at this place. Do you think Gennai could   
be..." Matt said solemly. Everyone looked at the transmitter silently. They stood there   
for a while, not really knowing what to do, and almost expecting Gennai to appear any   
moment.  
Suddenly, it seemed darker than before, the sun was setting. They decided to set up camp   
there and soon had a fire going using the matches Mimi had in her bag. They searched   
for food, but could find any. Maybe it was the dark, or maybe there just wasn't any.  
Tai sat by the fire, on second watch after Sora. He glanced over at the transmitter, the   
undenyable proof that they were in the digital world. A place Tai had hoped he would   
never have to come back to. It made him nervous to be here, not just because of Kari.   
Because he hadn't seen Agumon around anywhere, and Tai figured Agumon would   
have been the first thing he'd see. Some part of him kept saying that maybe he could be... 'nah,' Tai thought, 'Agumon's strong, he'd make it. Right?' he asked himself, not really sure. "No. He's ok. I know he is." He murmured to himself, angry he would think such a thing.  
He looked back to the three other people huddled around the heat of the fire. Everyone was awake with the exception of Mimi, who was sound asleep, her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt gazed down at her protectively, then gently put his arm around her and kissed her on the forhead. She stirred slightly and murmured something about a pink castle.  
Tai averted his gaze to Sora, who just stared blankly into the flames. The flickering light from the fire highlighting her face, legs and arms, and dancing in her hair. The rest of her seemed swallowed by the black nothingness that loomed around them. Tai watched the firelight wrap around her as she got up and moved over to him.   
"Hey Tai." She greeted as she sat herself down on the surealistically cold ground.   
"Hey Sora." He returned, but could think of anything to say, or rather he had a lot to say to Sora. But couldn't bring himself to tell her. The two sat in awkward silence for a moment, before Sora tilted her head back slightly to search the solid black skies.  
"Do you remember when there were stars in those skies?" She asked turning to him.   
"I try not to." Tai said.  
"Oh...sorry." Sora wanted to kick herself for that, but settled on looking at her feet.   
"Oh, no, I mean.. it's ok, I'm sorry." Tai stopped himself, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. Then looked up at the ominous blackness hanging above. "There were stars in those skies weren't there?" He asked looking to her.  
"Yeah, stars in the sky, color in the plants, and..and..." Sora couldn't bring herself to finish as the tears started to build in her eyes.  
"Sora?"  
She blinked back the tears, but it wasn't doing her much good.  
"They're not here, Tai." She said quietly, looking over to him, "They were always here, what if something happened to piyomon and the others? What if they've been hurt? Or worse..." She sniffled, her voice starting waver.  
"Oh, don't say that Sora..." Tai said softly. "I'm sure they're fine." He said with great confidence in his voice, even though he wasn't so sure. He gently wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her tear-stained face in his shirt. Tai looked down at her, crying in his arms. He watched the tears rolling down her face, and as upset as he was about Agumon, he couldn't find it in himself to cry. It was like some part of him was broken. Tai had already lost his sister, and to lose another would destroy him. But he just couldn't cry.  
  
There! I finished! Happy? U should be! Anywho, now I'm gonna make u all a deal, I have a friend who writes really good mimato stories(she's a taiora fan 2) but nobody reviews them. Her author name is freaky mimi and if u do not read and review her stories, I will NEVER FINISH THIS STORY. And I'll bet u wanna know what happens, huh? Why they're in the digital world, when are tai and sora gonna get together? Well u won't know until u all start reviewing her stories!!!!!  



End file.
